


The Way She Moves

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn’t see that she’s beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way She Moves

Sam easily towers over him, having inherited the Winchester genes for height. She’s all legs, with full breasts and curves in all the right places, every inch of her mostly hidden away behind layers of flannel, cotton and denim. Which is a good thing for Gabriel, with the way he’s been fascinated by Sam and her legs from the moment he first saw her.

She’s grace and fluidity when on a hunt but there’s an awkwardness to her he sees when she’s not on a hunt. He’s taken a peek into her mind, seeing how self conscious she is about being so tall next most men, or the way she’s looked at by them.

She doesn’t see that she’s beautiful and Gabriel is determined to change that. In bed, he has her stretched out naked before him, skin flushed and hands fluttering, wanting to cover herself. Gabriel only murmurs how gorgeous she is like this but knows she won’t believe him. The Trickster had too much of a glib tongue and Sam has learned not to believe in the words of a supernatural being.

Instead, Gabriel takes his time kissing and licking his way down her body, leaving her writhing and pulling at the bed sheets. She spreads her thighs eagerly as Gabriel settles between them. The intoxicating scent of her arousal fill his senses as he spreads her folds and goes down on her. Sam keens, as Gabriel turns his words into action, worshiping her body, determined to wring as much pleasure out of her as he can.

Her wetness coats his face, thighs tightening around his head. Gabriel hums agasint her clit, feeling her shiver. He slips his fingers inside her, stroking in and out slowly, driving her higher and higher.

Sam was lost in pleasure now, coming hard around his fingers. Gabriel moved up to kiss her, letting her taste herself on his tongue. He reached between them to guide himself inside her, slowly, loving the feeling of her tight and hot around him and the way she sighed when he was buried balls deep.

She wrapped her legs around him, arching up to meet his thrusts. Gabriel kept his eyes on her face as he moved. He whispered to her in Enochian and English, of how much he loved her, how gorgeous she was like this. Sam gasped, fingers digging into him, hips rising to meet his thrusts over and over until she was coming.

Gabriel stroked her sweaty hair back from her face, kissing her lightly as she slowly came back to him, He was still hard inside her. And when her breathing steadied and her eyes opened wider as she realized that, Gabriel would take her again. And again, until all Sam knew was pleasure and Gabriel’s adoration of her and how beautiful she was to his eyes.


End file.
